The main focus of the proposed project is three studies designed to examine information seeking strategies and their optimal employment. The health implications of these studies include: (1) identification of optimal information seeking sequences for use in therapeutic interviews, (2) identification of information seeking sequences likely to prevent "normal" relationship development, and (3) identification of optimal uses of each strategy for varying goals. Three strategies, identified previously, will be examined: interrogation, disclosure, and relaxation of the target. Optimality is defined as the point of maximum efficiency and social appropriateness, two dimensions hypothesized to differentiate the strategies due to the tension between them. The purpose of Study 1 is two-fold: (1) to locate the strategies in a behavioral space through examination of verbal content, speech parameters (pauses, vocalizations, etc.), structure (questions, answers, statements), and nonverbal behaviors (body lean, head nods, etc.), and (2) to compare the efficiency and social appropriateness of the strategies under the hypothesis that interrogation is the most efficient (due to control available) though least appropriate (due to intrusiveness of control) while relaxation is the least efficient (due to lack of control) but most appropriate. Dyadic conversations will be videotaped for 10 minutes each. One participant per dyad will be given High Seeker instructions ("find out as much as possible from your partner") with the method of information seeking specified (interrogation, relaxation, or disclosure). Interactants will assess the efficiency and appropriateness of the High Seekers; coders will examine behaviors. Study 1 will thus provide information on the three strategies behaviorally and will locate between strategy differences in appropriateness and efficiency. In Study 2, the High Seeker will not be told the method to employ but rather the level of desired efficiency (High, Low) and of social appropriateness (High, Low). Videotapes will be analyzed to determine the strategy chosen by each High Seeker. Study 2 thus allows a causal assessment of expected differences in efficiency and appropriateness of the strategies. In Study 3, within strategy differences will be explored under the assumption that strategies can vary internally in efficiency and appropriateness and that optimal points for each strategy can be identified. Participants will view videotapes of varying use of each strategy, rating the actors on efficiency and appropriateness.